


Worth the Wait

by ceceliatarleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, akuroku thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Axel and Roxas take advantage of the fact Xion isn't home. Written for Akuroku Thirsty Thursday
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Worth the Wait

They learned to take advantage of the times Xion was out of the apartment. She was very vocal about how vocal they both were, seeming to feed off their embarrassment. It was worse when she mimicked them to prove the point that they needed to have a little more discretion. She had a rather unfortunate knack for voices that Roxas was jealous he didn’t share despite having a replica body just like she did. It had to be an innate talent or something she’d inherited from Kairi, because she could do a pitch perfect imitation of Axel that mortified the older keyblade wielder, left Roxas with severe mixed emotions to say the least, and near ruined dirty talk forever. Axel and Roxas had moved from Roxas’s old room that shared a wall with Xion’s to the room that used to be Axel’s alone which had solved the problem, but all parties involved felt most uninhibited when Xion wasn’t home.

Roxas was especially glad in the moment he let out a moan loud and bone rattling enough he’d probably convince downstairs neighbors their place was haunted and would soon inspire another wonder of Twilight Town, noise coming from deep in his chest, hands twisting in the sky blue sheets as he arched his back. His eyes blinked unseeingly up at the popcorn ceiling, fireworks of phantom color that wasn’t even there filling his vision, breath hitching as he scraped his heels against the bed, finding no purchase to allow him leverage to arc up further, bucking into the hand that was working his cock slowly enough it was nothing but a tease at this point before he slammed back toward the three lube slicked fingers of the other hand that twisted inside of him, stroking against his prostate repeatedly and causing stars to dance before his mind’s eye. 

Roxas let out a helpless noise, throwing an arm across his eyes as he shuddered. A chuckle hit his thighs as warm breath, and though Roxas wasn’t looking his mind supplied the image of a smug grin and dancing green eyes rimmed with swipes of smudged eyeliner. The hand encircling Roxas’s length left for a moment, just long enough for him to whine at the absence, and he imagined it pushing a sweat soaked lock of red hair out of his partner’s eyes. 

“How we doing up there?” Axel’s taunt was cockiness personified. 

_ If only. _ Roxas’s subconscious supplied the jibe.

“Still... waiting,” Roxas attempted to sound largely unaffected and massively failed, panting like he couldn’t catch his breath, and breaking off in a yelp as Axel bit his inner thigh and thumbed at the head of his cock. 

“Waiting for what? You’ve got to be more specific.”

“Fuck you.” Roxas threw his head back dramatically, pouting as he exhaled the words breathily.

“If you want, but then I’ve got to wonder what I’m doing here when you should be prepping me.” Axel laughed and pressed against Roxas’s prostate again, completely unconcerned.

Roxas trembled violently, hips jerking. He was on the verge of coming undone, or he would have been if Axel had paid just a bit more attention to his cock--the very reason Axel wouldn’t--a stream of profanities escaping his lips as he babbled near incoherently. “Please... please stop fucking teasing. For fucks sake…” Roxas whined desperately as Axel pulled his fingers out of him and released his shaft at the same time, leaving him with nothing but emptiness and the live wire feeling of nerves still electrified. 

He dearly hoped this wasn’t it. The last two times Axel was supposed to fuck him he’d found reasons to back out. It wasn’t that Roxas wasn’t immensely satisfied with what they had been doing the past month. They had not even started to test the limits of their creativity or even needed to when, no matter what they did, it was elevated instantly to mind shattering levels because it was them, together. They only both had to die and resurrect, and then spend years pining and dancing around each other to reach these moments. So it wasn’t a fact of needing more, just of wanting every experience and to be as close as possible.

“On your stomach,” Axel ordered. Roxas near full body shuddered just at the sound of his voice. “I’d love to look into your eyes, but it’ll be easiest that way for you.” Axel never seemed to be able to be fully convinced he wasn’t going to hurt Roxas in any facet of their relationship, so it figured there wouldn’t be any difference in this one. It was a distressing pattern that Roxas swore he’d someday break his boyfriend of.

It took a few seconds for Roxas to reconnect with his brain and will his body to move, but he immediately rolled over once he was able, going along with Axel’s request without even the barest pause that could have been read as hesitation. Axel grabbed his hips and gently rearranged him until he was on his knees, back bowed in a gentle arch down to where his head rested against his arms. As Axel petted his spine and murmured how pretty he was, Roxas sighed and melted into the posture, the arc of his back becoming more relaxed, Axel’s mere existence in the world just as much as his ministrations and words of praise, pushing the blond past any thought of being tense.

Axel took the time to press soft, warm kisses over the back of Roxas’s shoulders before thrusting into the blonde, prompting him to cry out. When Axel eased slowly deeper inside of him, still afraid to move, Roxas moaned softly, jerking his hips back impatiently. His voice was rough when he spoke. “I’m not going to break...but I could  _ literally die _ if you don’t fuck me properly.  _ Come on _ , Axel!”

The redhead lost his composure a bit at the way Roxas growled his name, pulling back and slamming into him, and Roxas moaned loudly, trying and failing to muffle it with his arm. Axel froze again and Roxas rolled his hips back and urged him once more. “It’s okay. It’s good.” Next time they would have to be eye to eye, so Axel could see in his face just how very alright he was if nothing else, though Roxas craved the connection too, and the thrill of being able to watch every micro expression as Axel lost himself.

There was a slow start, drawing out inch by inch and easing back in slowly as if the redhead was tormenting on purpose, but soon Axel fell into a steady rhythm, and reached around Roxas to grip his erection again, stroking him slowly and deliberately in time with each thrust, mumbling indistinct words of affection into the back of Roxas’s neck. Then the balance tipped, and he lost the battle with self control entirely, thrusts becoming faster as the sounds he made turned to entirely inarticulate sounds that nearly echoed off the wall.

Roxas whimpered softly, at least compared to his boyfriend, as Axel increased his pace. He raised and turned his head, craning his neck as he tried to look back at Axel, desperate now for locked eyes or a claimed kiss but driven past desperation in too many other ways to ask coherently, nothing but moans leaving his lips as he came apart. Axel took the hint and shifted so their lips could connect, reaching a long arm over Roxas’s head and resting a hand on the headboard as he changed angles and drove deeper as they kissed with a lack of finesse and more saliva than either strictly liked under other circumstances, doing little but muffle each other as Roxas came with such force he’d swear later he blacked out for a moment, Axel following shortly after as the other man clenched around him, both boys crying one another’s names. Axel didn’t remember pulling back from the kiss but he found himself biting Roxas’s shoulder while the blonde moaned into the air as they rode the high out together.

Axel pulled out and half rolled, half flopped over to the side of the bed, huffing breath evening out. He pulled Roxas after him, cradling him against his chest. Roxas let out a half-hearted hoarse noise that might have been something about cleaning up and was completely at odds with the way he snuggled in. 

“You okay?” Axel asked curling a lock of Roxas’s hair around his finger.

“No, I’m terrible.” Roxas replied with as much sarcasm as his flying, singing post orgasm state would allow. “If you ask me again I’m going to scream.”

“Better ways to get you to scream.”

“Damn straight.” Roxas planted a kiss near Axel’s collarbone, too tired to shift from his current nestled position to kiss his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And you’re not too sore? You’ll be sore tomorrow. But you’re okay now?”

Roxas tipped his head back and let out a primal scream that had Axel wincing.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You’re fun size and you kind of look like a little doll or one of those baby faced cherubs in old paintings, but you’re not going to break.” Axel was fully teasing now.

“Fuck you.” It had the same softness as the declarations of love when Roxas said it, though nobody else would have survived comparing him to a cherub. It wasn’t even a good analogy. Cherubs were fat.

“You keep saying that. Why don’t you put your munny where your mouth is?” Axel taunted with a chuckle that jostled Roxas’s head where it lay nestled against his chest.

“Give me fifteen minutes.”


End file.
